The Hitokiri and his love ( Hitokiri no Ai)
by SiaE
Summary: Shishio and Yumi are the fiery lovers together against all. To overcome the hell of the world they live their love is put through a lot of sacrifices and dangers . Can these two individuals so different but so alike in many ways overcome the government , a turbulent past and dangers and prove to themselves who they are through their love ? These are their chapters of love.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

As normal as we can be.

The early summer sun had not long aroused from the dark purple sky making warm toned blue and yellow pictures in the newly day sky. Brownish curls laid under the snown surface of the large bed's mattress , white perfect skin moved with each soft breath the asleep body made. The sunrays entering the large windows dancing around that skin making it a more golden complex , until it reposed on those large eyelashes .

All this scene did not go unnoticed by some fiery crimson eyes , who was adoring every inch of the perfect body sleeping next to him. Her smooth back facing his calm face . His fiery look adoring the perfect silhouette making shivers pas by his skin , passion filling his body to take her lovingly . But how could he devilishly wake this angel sleeping in such a pure way as dreams filled her mind in the most wonderful way ?

He smiled a true smile , although fire was overcoming his veins , he would only adore her for now. Until the moment her wonderful eyes would open. Those warm purple irises would gaze him with unconditional love , such a great power that always made his heart skip beats , each time she looked at him with such love , he never thought to have.

Shishio Makoto could only thing how lucky he was. Not only that Yumi Komagata was a the perfection of beauty , but the love she had for him , that sincerity she had in her heart only for him , made in Shishio's eyes Yumi even more dreamy and beautiful. He never thought love could be such a power , especially a power above him.

A soft movement and Shishio was welcomed with Yumi's angelic features. She was to wake up for a bit and he could not wait until her large full of lights eyes be opened. The sun was dancing on her face , a sweet smile adoring her face as she was welcomed with her Lord's penetrating look. Those red rubies full of passion and love for her , she did never thought a man could love and respect her in that manner . Did she ever imagine to love a man herself ? Never ! But life had proved to her that after each winter , spring would come , even each nightmare , reality would turn to a dream someday…. And those days came when her look clashed with those fiery eyes.

Yumi moved her body to be near Shishio , as he slid an arm behind her and sighed in content.

" Have you been awake for too long ?"

Shishio chuckled " Not too much , but gazing at you I am afraid it takes a lifetime"

Yumi closed her eyes in delight as she moved her hand to caress his bandaged face " I am sorry if I am a bother "

" Not at all you are the only thing that I would look 'till I die " said the manslayer as he touched her soft hair , moving some from her face as he came some inches to her lips. Yumi gazed blushing a bit before he claimed her plump lips with his. Moving them in a sweet rhythm she then opened her mouth to let his tongue pleasure her in content . Their tongues dancing together , their eyes closed to feel this first passionate kiss of the day.

After getting a bit of air from that encounter Yumi embraced Shishio in a strong hug , their arms circling each other in a sweet silence. Shishio felt Yumi's scent from her hair invading his senses as he kissed her neck . Yumi smiled in delight feeling his shot lips caressing her neck , as she embraced him even more to her body.

" We have been busy all night and you still want more ," whispered the ex-oiran to her lord as he looked at her face amused.

" You know how mad I am for you my dear , do not make me say it every second "

A delighted laughed escaped her lips " Lord Shishio , you now how much I love to hear you sweet talk me , besides I love the moments our bodies share"

Saying these words , she took off her yukata and took Shishio's hands on her own " Come on my love , love me like you only do " .

Shishio only stared at her most perfect body and smirked as passion overcame his sight.

" I do not know weather you are an angel or the devils herself ?" said the manslayer as he left a trail of kisses down her throat as his lover moaned in pleasure.

" I prefer the devil …" she smirked as she took the dominant place , making Shishio's back touch the soft mattress .

Shishio smirked as his hands touched her milky thighs . Yeah she was truly his little demon.

Shishio took his sword in his belt and gave Yumi a look from behind . The woman had her long hair on her shoulders as a large white sheet covered her naked body.

" I have to sign new captains to the new lands we have conquered my dear , so I am afraid I can not have breakfast with you today "

Yumi got up and hugged him from behind , their reflections pictured on the large mirror of the room " It is alright Lord Shishio , please the last thing I would want to be is a problem …"

" Of course you are far from it Yumi " said the bandaged hitokiri as he turned around to watch his woman " You know the importance you are to me " .

Taking her face with his gloved hands his tongue found hers as their kiss made Yumi's legs shiver as being lit in fire .

" I will see you later " another sweet chaste kiss on her lips Shishio left their room , leaving Yumi only to get dressed herself and take her daily duties around the fortress of Mount Hiei.

Walking around the large hallway of this fortress , Yumi's deep blue kimono made contrast with the red flame coloring of the walls. Around her body a large white obi adorned her tiny waist as large crème swans flew onto the blue horizon of the piece. Her white crème shoulders were left uncovered as always making her irresistible .

Many servants were moving fast to make their every days chores. Some would finished cooking and placing the dishes to be cleaned , others would clean the whole rooms around the fortress , some other would take care for the washing clothes as well as for taking care for the back garden , which was the only place all the habitants there would come and breath the forest's fresh air.

Yumi walked through the lively mass and smiled at her nice old friend Kimiko . The old lady was the head of the servitude and she was one of the warmest presence to Yumi , who treated this last as her own daughter. As the moment of speaking the older woman was keeping a large bouquet of white Orchids.

" Good morning Miss Yumi "

Yumi bowed to the woman " Nana Kimiko , those seem heavy please let me help you "

The old woman just shook her head smiling sweetly " Nonsense my dear , you are such a delicate beauty , I would never allow a young lady like you to bother with these things , when I still have the power to do work "

Yumi just smiled and sighed " Why is it that every time I can't win over an argument with you ?"

" It is call being older my dear , and also where would you like these amazing flowers to be put ? Lord Shishio ordered to be bought fresh only for you"

Yumi blushed at such thought " I see … these are wonderful indeed , please let me take them to my room "

The woman nodded " Of course my dear , but let me take care of this , meanwhile , go to the eating room , or the food will be inedible "

Kimiko bowed to her as Yumi smiled seeing those fresh large flowers . After eating she would be sure to put them on her mirror.

Waling through the large door of the eating room she was greeted with the large table filled with warm cooking and beverages as a young full of life Soujiro Seta was enjoying to the fullest.

The handsome young man turned his head towards his master's woman and smiled , his bright blue eyes shining " Morning Miss Yumi !"

Yumi smiled the same at her Shishio's boy " Good morning to you too Soujiro "

" Please do join me " said the boy getting up and making a seat for Yumi .

" Thank you Sou , sometimes you are just too polite " thanked the woman as she took some onigiris and some tea.

" The pleasure is all mine " chuckled Soujiro as he took one of his favorite dangos to enjoy. " Master Shishio told me that most of the day he would be busy with mister Houji , so he told me to accompany you wherever you want "

Yumi looked at the boy near her hoping her Shishio would find some time for her today " Thank you boy , I know you love sweets so lets make this day double enjoyable , ok ?"

Soujiro nodded his head his smile broadening " As you like Miss Yumi "

Yumi's bright red lips took a deep smile watching her favorite little swordsman happily eating his breakfast and she too started eating as hunger overtook her senses .

The city of Kyoto was strangely too lively today . Yumi and Soujiro had not long arrived to Asakusa . It was a very hot day . June had not too long that had come and the temperatures were even now too high . Yumi looked around as some Sakura flowers danced through the hot wind as her eyes shone with happiness . This kind of sunnish weather was her favorite , but not for very long staying on foot .

As they were walking a lot of men stopped on their tracks to stared at the goddess that was passing through. Yumi was a sight for everyone , that was undeniable , this was when Soujiro came into the scene. He knew how much Yumi meant to his mentor and he would not allow any masculine species to get near her. Who would ever thing that under that sweet façade one of the greatest assassins slept.

" How about that place Sou ?" said Yumi pointing at a busy sweet place as Soujiro was glaring still smiling at a group of men looking at Yumi as she was naked before their eyes.

" Yes of course " he turned his head smiling at her.

Walking through Soujiro opened the door and let Yumi walk before him. Closing the door they were greaten by the waitresses .

" Welcome please have a seat and one of the girls will come to take your order "

" Thank you " Yumi said as she elegantly sat on her seat in front of Soujiro , as he put all his concentration on choosing a very good sweet.

The young woman smiled from inside in thinking how much Soujiro loved sweets , come to think her Shishio liked them as well , maybe she would take some with her for him.

As the order came the two of them savored the dishes before them in pure silence.

" Come on this place is very good ! " a boring known voice came in Yumi's hearing as Soujiro smiled a bit uncomfortable

" It seems we have company Miss Yumi " They turned their head only to see Kamatari Honjo and Chou entering the place with their loud voices echoing through.

" Ugh , you know I despise sweets , why don't we go to drink something ?" Chou sighed not too happy .

" Please broom head , you mean to tell me you want to drink this early in the morning , jeez you are so lame .." Kamatari closed his eyes bored at his antics .

Chou just shrugged his comments as he tried to find a place to sit . It was just too crowded until his hawk like eyes found the tenken and the ex-oiran seated in the middle of all that chaos .

" Hey look whos here , if its not miss Komagata herself " said in a loud voice the sword collector as he made his way to the pair.

Yumi just sighed glaring at the same glaring cross dresser as they came to sit with them " Why today …."

Soujiro laughed at Yumi as she was making all kind of faces to Kamatari " Please Miss Yumi , just not try to kill each other here , it would make a lot of attention "

Yumi just glared at Soujiro too " Boya , you must understand that a man is trying to take my Lord Shishio , your esteemed MASTER ! "

" Huh , to think that our Lord would be interested in women such your age and looks , when he has the perfect beauty before him " Kamatari chuckled with irony but his eyes bared the same hatred towards Yumi.

" You just have a lot of nerves to say that , or should I say the balls !" Yumi shouted not too much pleased.

Chou only laughed , he loved when these tow came to argue like this but Soujiro just blushed begging Yumi to not scream too much.

"Please you two calm down …."

" You tell me to calm down !''

"But Miss Yumi…"

"No buts kiddo , you should learn to keep your place !"

Soujiro gulped , if she wanted she could make even the invincible Shishio shiver from her jealousy anger.

" Hum , whatever , so whatcha doyn here ?" said the large scythe sweetly , looking more for an answer from Soujiro.

"Ara , well I and Miss Yumi came sightseeing…"

" Which it was better when we were alone…" chimed Yumi as Kamatari continued to glare at .

Before Kamatari could say the counterattack the doors of the place were opened abruptly revealing a teenage girl breathing heavily. It seems she had been running too much for her liking. Her long onyx hair were pinned up in a maiko attire , with two pieces of white flowers. He long green kimono adorned her in the right perfect places , she was petite and in a normal height . Her face was full of white powder make up and bloody red tones adoring her lips . Her clear sky eyes glancing in horror around like she was trying to escape from someone or something.

In a brief moment her eyes crashed with Soujiro's warm tones of blue . Seeing a katana on his side she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please you have to help me !"

" ARA !" Soujiro blushed immensely at the situation while Yumi's eyes widened at this anticipation as well as the two other members of the Juppongatana .

" Please , I beg of you it is my only chance !" her eyes were keeping with a fiery force not to let the tears touch her cheeks.

All the place turned their heads at the sound of men shouting and nearing the entrance.

" Yoshiwara guards !" Yumi said in panicked while gazing worriedly at the girl near Soujiro.

" Kozue you just can not hope thinking of running away when you have just become a maiko , now wouldn't you ?" one of the brutes chuckled in a evil way.

Kamatari just stared at the group " We can't do anything , it will just attract too much unnecessary attention , which we don't think we need right now "

Yumi just stared at the situation before her , while her mind screamed to give Kamatari the right , her heart shouted to come to the protection to this young girl , just knowing what nightmares she had passed through her damned life before meeting Shishio . It was the worst idea that you could put a young girl in , your body being used to the highest bidder .

" If I may ask , what is your job with this young lady ?" Yumi gazed at the men , her eyes adorned with a courage , herself did not know to posses .

" Yumi !" Chou whispered her in means to make her stop.

" Well it is indeed rare to have this kind of nasty duty turned into such a beautiful meeting " the man dressed in black said having plans to come near Yumi. But before he could make anything , he was thrown to the other side of the wall with cuts on his whole body .

Soujiro had only moved an inch of smiling and no one had seen that coming. The girl next to him fainted as Soujiro took her in his arms to not let her body fall on the ground.

" How dare you brat ! Guys take them !"

Chou and Kamatari went on their combat stances and glanced at Soujiro " Take Yumi out of here , I wouldn't like facing Shishio in any worse scenario "

Soujiro nodded " Do not kill them , it is too public right now , Miss Yumi we have to go fast !"

Yumi took a last glance at the situation while Soujiro took her hand and with the girl on his back ran through the mass of people. But obviously using his Shukuchi , nobody saw them passing through to escape.

Yumi seated on the sofa watching her hands as Shishio walked through the waiting room. He was a bit mad , bringing a stranger , a young maiko was the worst possible thing . So much damn attraction from that hell of place now. Especially when the government would be sure to find the name that caused this escapade . When it would be clear the spies from the government would be ready for each of his steps.

Noon had come quickly , candles made light through the darkness of the room and rested their shadows on Yumi's face , waiting for her lover to speak after the explosion he had ha on Soujiro and the other two members .

" Lord Shishio , I …"

" Please Yumi , I am still trying to understand that why a smart person like you would bring a complete stranger in our hideout , a maiko form all ! What do we know from her ?! Nothing ! What if she is a spy huh ?! " his look bored into her warm irises .

" In that moment I did not think , please try to see it from my view …"

" What damn view Yumi ?! , how was this so vital to make you do this kind of idiocy ?"

Yumi got up from her place and glanced at Shishio with the same fiery eyes from that afternoon " The view of a woman sexually used against her wishes !"

Shishio stayed speechless , his eyes surprised from her outburst .

" The view of an ex-geisha like me fighting , to get away from that miserable life and just one in a lifetime , I wanted for a girl to be saved from that hellish place , like…"

Shishio had turned her head away but Yumi's hand stood on his cheek making him face her " Like when you saved me my love…"

His crimson eyes dipped on her large ones staring in a pool of memories when he just sighed

"You really do have your way with words …."

Yumi smiled sadly at him " But at the same time I do say sorry , it was childish and very impulsive but…"

Her words rested on her lips as Shishio's claimed her mouth , the fire he had for her burning her lips as they threw their arms to embrace each other. Yumi closed her eyes moaning and turning her head as she let him guide their lips.

After taking a deep breath his nose touched hers " I understand Yumi… don't worry we will find a way to correct this thing …"

Yumi smiled at her lover resting her head on his shoulder " How is the girl doing , the last time I checked she had a very high fever"

" As the doctor said , she should be ok by tomorrow from the medicine ha gave , as for staying alone do not worry , I have let Soujiro stay with her , since he followed your stupidity as well " he said this last words laughing a bit making Yumi chuckle.

" After she wakes up we will take care of this mater , meanwhile let me stay and repose next to you love…" Shishio sat down on the sofa with Yumi in his arms caressing her warm skin.

" We should be as normal as we can be now and for tomorrow , so nothing bad happens"

Yumi closed her eyes in distress " We are the less normal , don't you think ?"

" Indeed , we are not normal…. And this preoccupies me the most…"

OMG , I started writing a story about my FAVE couple in the whole universe ! I adore shishio and Yumi like mad and I love Rurouni Kenshin with all my heart.

This story will not have the Kenshin verse timeline , these will be like a Rurouni Shishio XD . Like a serial about this couple's adventures and lover for each other. I have a million of ideas so I predict a lot of chapter ! I never thought of writing but I was so much inspired by my dear friend NaryMont , she is the best writer of Shishio and Yumi ! I fell madly in love with Cicatrices , one of the greatest writings ever about this magical couple ! everyone should read that marvelous masterpiece.

Thank you my dear friend for inspiring me ! I hope you all like this story ! A mad adventure is bound to come , drama love and action !

SiaE.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A woman's tears.

" _Please ! Onee-san , please don't kill her !"_

" _Kozue please let them be …"_

" _Lady Chihiro…"_

" _Kozue I might be finished but you … Promise me you will survive and you will get out of here !"_

* * *

 _Her tears framed her face as the deepest cascades , her eyes wide open she felt something more on her face . Tears ? No… Something even more liquid … She had lost the sense of feeling the difference between blood and tears…._

Kozue opened her eyes startled . Getting up on her back , small liquids of sweat danced around her face and neck. Every time she closed her eyes those barbaric images would appear on her mind. And the worse of it was that those nightmares were real as the flames of inferno. Reality had cut so deep onto her soul that she was afraid to open her eyes even on the real world.

The last thing she remembered was the young boy with the sword and the woman with him . She had seen what stance he had used , how he had pushed one man by moving only a small inch. It was simply incredible , the aura of that boy lied his appearance , he truly was moving as a God , it was simply incredible.

Looking around , she found herself on a large bed . On her body a nice crafted yukata was in the place of the kimono she had been wearing as she moved her head around to study the large room she was in . Everything there was luxurious , large western pictures and facilities. She had never slept so well in her life. The luxury of sleeping without any anxiety was just too much to ask. She was alone in the middle of that huge space and it did make her curious weather she was safe or not .

Getting up from the bed , even if she was feeling a wave of weakness posses her tired body she had to see around . Going for the door she opened it only showing her face to the other side. Huge hallways as being lit in pure death silence. She gulped a bit , but it did not stop her senses of curiosity to walk in petite steps , her feet meeting with the cold surface of wood. Keeping her yukata near to her chest she moved her head around to choose the pathway she had to find was right to get out.

" I see you are awake " a cheerful voice stood behind her making her shiver a bit.

Turning around the young boy who had saved her was smiling broadly at her. She could see that that smiled did not seem as normal as it looked.

" Um… I am sorry to have caused you a lot of trouble" she bowed at Soujiro profoundly to show her gratitude but before she could say anything else her feet gave in and she was meet with the ground. But for her surprise two arms held her shoulders to not get hurt. Kozue turned her look to stare at the young boys azure eyes. She felt her cheeks heat a bit from the sudden contact.

" You are still weak from the fever you had all night , you should rest Miss…"

" Why ? … Why are you doing this ?"

Soujiro smiled at her even more " To tell you the truth I do not know myself , but Miss Yumi wanted to be the first aid to you."

" Miss Yumi ?"

" You will have the chance to meet her , now lets go to the room you should not be on your feet yet"

Kozue stared at him uncertain but was just too tired to complain and followed the younf boy to the previous room she was resting.

Sitting back to the bed she looked at Soujiro who sat on the sofa of the room in perfect composure and silence.

" Sorry but why are you staying here ?"

Soujiro looked at her with curiosity " Well , my master does not want you to leave , as simple as that "

Kozue paled in an instant " What ?! Who is your master to give me orders around ?!"

" The same who let you stay here and got a doctor for you , even thought Miss Yumi has been the real ordeal in this situation " he chuckled more to himself than to the young girl before her.

" What do you want with me ?"

" MAA so impatient aren't we , well you just have to wait to find it by yourself"

Kozue glared at him not understanding the situation at all '' _What a luck , this guy sure is strange…"_

The door was opened again to reveal a beautiful woman dressed in a flame red kimono , leaving her shoulders and chest shown to the public . Her hair were left undone on her milky shoulders , her red blood lips formed at sincere smile on her face making Kozue feeling a bit more relived but with the woman was the strangest man Kozue had ever seen. Head to toe with bandages , a darks aura surface his all might and his red flaming eyes making Kozue uneasy . His arms were crossed in a very deadly serious manner as her eyes went to the large sword on his belt.

Shishio could her look on him was full of horror but at the same time she bit her lips to keep her worries for herself , inside he smirked at seeing someone so delicate but at the same time very courageous to keep her emotions hidden , the same as someone he sure did know very well.

Yumi went and set near a chair on the girl's bed smiling warmly " I hope Soujiro has not frightened you and I see you look better…"

" Why me miss Yumi ?"

" Well kiddo we all know you don't have the perfect way with words , especially with ladies"

" No , he did not frightened me …." Her eyes went to Shishio's silhouette standing on before him.

Yumi understanding the situation smiled sadly '' Lord Shishio is the master of this place and I promise you that you are safe here with us… do not worry…"

" I see…"

" So girl , could you tell us the reason you are in this kind of situation , and do not provoke me , I want to know the truth " Shishio stared at her hard waiting for an answer.

'' You are a maiko , are you not ?" Yumi asked to break the frost silence.

Kozue could not keep her tears any longer while breathing heavily " I did not choose that life … I hate it ! I have seen monstrous things happening these past 3 years in Yoshiwara ! Women there are treated in the worst way possible ! I do not want to continue that life , I was not destined to become a geisha , so I escaped when I had the perfect chance "

" How ? I know very well that when you enter Yoshiwara you can not see the light ever outside the tea house you are to reside forever " Shishio said not convinced .

" Yesterday was the day of my debut…" she gulped not wanting to continue as Yumi stared at her with pure worry and sadness.

" I know it is terrible , I know how you feel I was once like you as well…"

Kozue turned her head towards Yumi , tears like cascades went down her rosy cheeks " Miss Yumi is your name if I am not mistaken ?"

Yumi nodded " My oiran name was Hana Homura…"

" I cannot believe Lady Hana Homura ! The most wanted oiran in all Japan , my lady you truly are a legend there "

"Was ! I do not want ever to hear that name again , her name is Yumi Komagata and she is my woman " Shishio said his voice full of hatred only thinking about Yumi's unhappy life and all the brutalities she had suffered back then.

Yumi's eyes glimmered a bit as a faint blush came on her cheeks hearing Shishio saying his woman before a stranger . That was her Lord alright , always straightforward .

Kozues eyes were opened big enough while watching the scene before her . This man , so horrible as he seemed from outside radiated the same negativity in his spirit as well , whilw watching this beautiful legendary oiran before her , talk about irony of life , she was too beautiful to be for someone like him but still the way they saw each other it made the girl's poor mind full of questions and a warm feeling of love between the couple before her.

" I am sorry , I didn't mean any offence , you saved my life I am in your dept "

Yumi smiled sadly at her " I am so sorry to hear about this , you must have suffered too much…"

" As I was saying I had my debut yesterday , the highest patron was a young general of the Satsuma area …"

"At least he was young…" Shishio whispered but no one seemed to have heard beside Yumi that gave him a soft glare.

"He did want the ceremony to be kept in his mansion not at one of the rooms of the tea house , it was after all those years , I got outside from Yoshiwara and some guards and oirans accompanied me to his mansion. They left me in the room alone to prepare myself , they did not think I would be that damn stubborn to escape , all those bastards think that all us females should stay quit while any pig takes me without my wish !"

A deep breath and she saw all the three people in the room were listening very carefully until her sight came across with that of a teary Yumi. Shishio went near her and put his two hands on her trebling shoulders.

" I took of from the chimney and I climbed onto the roof . The mansion was in the middle of the forest so I jumped onto the nearest tree and run as fast as I could before they noticed I had left and so I came in Kyoto running all these days through the forest until I met you…."

" I see… who would have thought that a teenager female would be so strong and agile on running on roofs and forest all by herself , no food , nothing , just to save her life from the reality , intriguing" Shishio sais staring at her " You are not the normal young lady , nee Soujiro ?"

The youngster nodded his head " Yes master , I think so too "

Kozue just fisted her hands in response " My father was a great swordsman …"

" Is that so … Name ?"

Kozue looked at Shishio waiting impatiently for his question to be answered " Katsura Kogoro…."

Shishio and Yumi frosted in the place . They just couldn't believe that this girl was the daughter of the greatest leader of the Meiji Restoration. Katsura himself .

" I will be damned , so you are Katsura's bastard's child ? Well what can I say , I never knew him to have a child especially a daughter , even though he died not too long after the restoration." Shishio looked at the girl still not believing the situation they were all in.

" I never met my father personally , I remember just shadows but I do remember when the news broke that my father died , it destroyed my mother forever …"

" Does the public know of your origins ?"

" No , my okasan made sure nobody knew , only me my mother , and my onee-san"

Yumi turned her look towards Shishio " This sure was unexpected …"

" You can say it out loud , the once most important man in Japan has a child , a daughter who is now standing with us…. A true patriot of the Meiji Era."

" You are wrong ! I despise the Meiji , they can all die for all I care ! I do not know what my father's ideas for a better country were , but these bastards have caused only misery to me , to my mother , to all my sisters in Yoshiwara ! I will never forget my mother's tears as she was taken like a common whore before all our eyes after my father died…..

Her fragile frame trembled uncontrollably as floods of tears came down her robes and face.

" I can only think of a death wish for those trash men , they are all evil , trying to be fair and good to the public , but they have destroyed so many lives , mine and all the person's I have had dear to me….. so don't you dare say I am a patriot of the Meiji , cause I am not !"

A long pregnant pause conquered the room as well as their souls. She could only see as Yumi had her eyes closed and Shishio was seeing towards the long distance , as memories flooded his mind.

" What is your name ?" Yumi asked looking directly at the girl's eyes.

Before she could answer Yumi took her hand on her own " Your real name "

Now a nude was formed on her throat seeing this woman , asking her for her name , her REAL name , the name that firstly she was a human , a woman free to choose to be called as she wanted.

This time , some more warm toned tears streamed her blue eyes as she smiled sweetly " Please call me Katsumi Kogoro"

Yumi smiled with all her heart , Shishio smirked as Soujiro only said " Welcome Miss Katsumi "

Now Katsumi just couldn't keep those tears of happiness and the red coloring that creped her soft cheeks.

" Thank you , may I know your name too ?"

"Soujiro Seta at your service" he bowed at the young girl before him brooding his smile even more.

Katsumi then looked at the bandaged man before her " Shishio Makoto , that is all you need to know "

Katsumi nodded. This man was no ordinary man , she knew it , her bones screamed the danger her radiated but still these three individuals were the most human till now … even in the strangest way , she felt safe , protected .

" I have not felt like this since my one-san…"

" Your onee-san ?"

" Her name was Itsuko Nita , she was so brave so beautiful …. And a kind heart above all"

" Did you say Itsuko , the white cherry blossom of Yoshiwara ?'' Yumi asked trying to find her voice after this sudden revelation.

" Yes did you know her "

" She was a very good friend of mine , but why _was ?"_

Katsumi frowned and bit her lip , blood running through her mouth , the metallic scent filling her senses " She was killed 10 months ago …."

" Killed ?!" Yumi got up frantic at hearing such a news " What are you saying , how can it be , she was pretty protected and famous , her danna adored her ! How did it happen "

Katsumi just sobbed , different memories making for the young woman even more hard to speak and breath at the same time " She was pregnant with his child back then , I had not seen her happier in my entire life of knowing my big sister but…"

A choked sob '' But it is just too good to be true in the floating world , for an oiran to find love or even bear a child ! Men they all think they have their fun without any consequences ! He was a spoiled rich son nothing else ! The father , is a powerful chief in the department of the Japanese merchandise of the Meiji Government , they told him that having a child with a slut was too much and that it was an unforgivable act to create that precious life so…."

* * *

 _In a large flower filled room two individuals were seated in front of each other. The young woman rested her delicate hand on her 8 months pregnant abdomen as she smiled with all the love in the world to the young handsome man in front of her. While the woman was in a soft humor the man seemed as devils were chasing him but still he tried to smile to this wonderful woman._

" _I cannot wait until I meet out baby , Sentaro, I wonder every day if it will be a girl or a boy ?"_

 _Sentaro only nodded " I does not matter my dear …."_

 _Itsuko smiled as she made her way towards her lover and kissed his cheek softly " I am so lucky my love, other oirans would be thrown away like rubbish and would have been ordered to kill the miracles inside of them since the first encounter…"_

 _Her hands moved through his brownish hair as she whispered " I did not believe but miracles do exist…even in this world we live … I was more than fortunate to have met you and feel this kind of happiness , so thank you…"_

 _The man only gulped as he gave his oiran a chaste kiss and smiled at her " Please do try some of the tea I brought you , it will be good for you and the child…"_

" _Alright I will prepare it right now " she bowed as took the packs of the aroma filled tea and put it into the warm water of the container ._

 _After filling the teas to each cup they stared at each other and took a sip. Sentaro didn't take too much as his faces was only concentrating at his lover , whose eyes were closed savoring the tea._

" _Mmm, it has a strange flavor …"_

" _Its … medical…"_

 _Itsuko smiled wholeheartedly at her man but it did not last for long as some abdominal pains took her breath away. She put her arms around her belly panting heavily as sweat went down her face and neck._

" _Call… the doc…agh !" She screamed in pain watching at Sentaro did not move an inch as he stared with horror at her ._

" _I am sorry Itsuko , but I cannot allow this child to come to life , it will bring my family a lot of shame and unnecessary distress please , let this be !"_

" _What… are you talking…." She panted even more as she felt blood rushed through her legs , marking her white kimono " WHY ?! "_

" _You must understand my position !" He screamed in distress at the suffering woman before him._

 _The door was opened to reveal a usually cheerful Katsumi but her eyes widened in horror as she saw her one-san suffering on the ground " Onee-san ! What is happening ?! My God …. Blood , help ! Someone help !"_

" _Please… save my child…please…"_

 _End of flashback._

Katsumi's face was hard as a rock as the tears were now drown from long ago while staring on her hands . Yumi's eyes were wide open , tears flowing without controlling them as she put her hands down. So much hatred and emotions burned her soul as she controlled her breath trying not to lose her control. Her poor dear friend…She had not deserved this…

" Then the doctor said she could never bear a child ever again , that drug had destroyed her eggs , it was a miracle she was still breathing… But she was a living corpse nothing else , the wonderful Itsuko had long left this world. The bastard turned his back and made their story as nothing had ever happened . Her soul was damaged , her mind too and the memory of her child haunted her. She tried to kill the son of the bitch but it marked the death of her corpse as well…. Thrown under a tatami and left as garbage in a temple .

Yumi closed her eyes fiercely as tears streamed her eyes even more . How many friends had she seen like that , how many had she cried on as their bodies gave the last breath. And no one cared , they were only women of pleasure , falling in love was only an illusion , they dance sing and entertain , nothing else. The rest is blur.

* * *

Yumi moved around the huge bed trying a position to make her feel more comfortable. Nothing helped at all. Her nerves were destroyed , she felt numb.

Taking a deep breath she stared at the darkness of the room feeling tow pair of strong arms hugging her frame from behind.

" Yumi… I know you feel miserable but try to repose…"

A tear streamed down her right cheek as she moved to stay in front of him. " Lord Shishio… I need you… please hold me…"

Shishio stared onto her teary eyes and with agility climbed on top of her coupling her face with his large hands he closed his eyes as he kissed her lips hungrily but softly at the same time. As his hands moved to caress her skin under the yukata she moaned on his lips and closed her eyes in pure pleasure but feeling sadness at the same time. Shishio nibbled her soft skin under her pulse making Yumi move her head in another position to give him more access . She clould only feel the beats of their hearts as their bodies moved as one. That sweet rhythm that made Yumi cry out in happiness and pure nostalgia as well , thinking how happy and lucky she was to have found a man such as Shishio. As their dance was coming to an end she threw her pale arms at his strong muscular back . Hugging each other Shishio's breath was calming down but Yumi felt burst of tears exploding as she buried her face on her lover's strong chest .

" Cry my love… everything you feel share it with me …. I am with you…" Shishio whispered on her neck as his strong arms closed the distance between them and pored all their feels on each other. That night screamed as many women's tears flooded away.

* * *

Another chap went. I hope this story will be liked as much I am enjoying it . Please do not be shy to review it as well give any opinion you see necessary any mistake or if I am not too good etc etc. Rating may change in the future with these two it never knows ;). I hope this version of Shishio is not to OOC.

See you all soon !


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The pact

" You know , I had the great fortune to be called by the name my mother gave me , my human name…. Lady Chihiro , Itsuko as all know her , that was her real name , but no one ever said that name besides me…."

Yumi watched the young girl as her onyx hair cascaded on her shoulders , her eyes lost on past memories she tried with all her heart to block away ,start maybe anew.

" I was good friends with her , she always hoped for the best , I usually feared for her , she was a bit naïve , too right for her own good. She had always wanted a child…"

" I know , she talked about you a lot , you were a good friend , she even told me how desperate you were and that had lost hope to live"

Yumi sighed a bit , her hands on the porcelain cup making circles with the warm tea "It is true , I had lost hope , I wasn't me , I didn't smile or even laugh once , if they wanted the perfect oiran they would have her , but never me , the Yumi…"

Katsumi just looked softly at Yumi waiting for her to continue " That's when Lord Shishio came by , to tell you the truth , I didn't like him at all at first , he was just too cocky and arrogant."

A small laugh " He did not want to have even any sexual relation with me , he was the strangest patron I have ever had… Till the end I always thought he was the last man I would fall for. But that thought pained me , I had closed my heart forever so the idea of even thinking of falling for someone , it scared me so deeply… As evil as he looked he was the only to see me as a human being , to see me with that bright look as if I was the most important thing , it made my heart scream for him. I understood him better than anyone in the world as he me… I felt his pain through mine… being betrayed by you comrades , when you were following the orders of the same , without any hesitation , he could even have been killed in one of those missions , the reward , well , burned all over the body.

Katsumi's breath rested still not believing that terrible outcome. It was terrible , being betrayed and then burned , she couldn't even think of feeling that kind of pain . And yet he still lived , with that brave and dangerous aura around him , he stood on his own power.

" His skin will remain that way forever , he even had tremendous swords scars on his body , and still he is the strongest spirit I have ever encountered in my all life , for me even the battousai isn't at the same level as Lord Shishio…"

" I see , then please !"

Yumi was shocked to see the younger girl bowing at her as fire burned her eyes " Please let me be his apprentice !"

" Wha…"

" I know I may seem fragile , and that I am a woman but I know that my way of living is by the sword , I have always been passionate about swordsmanship , to tell you the truth even as a maiko I was a disaster , in the arts I was so terrible , I couldn't fill a cup of tea without breaking the pot , I know I will not take back any of these words , I want to learn I want to be a warriot , to be stronger and to prove my strength to my enemies and even protecting the one I care about !"

Yumi stood shocked at the girl before her as she screamed her lungs out saying those so brave words . This girl was out of her mind , Shishio wasn't the best human being to be a master , at least the kind of master this girl thought him to be , it was a luck Soujiro was himself alive today. But at the same time , the fire dancing on her pupils was burning her up. She really radiated a strong spirit and by these days she had learned that her stamina was too strong for a body as hers… maybe…

" Is that so… a young stupid girl wants to learn swordsmanship " both the girls turned their head at the entrance watching as two amused Shishio and Soujiro smiled hearing this last news.

Katsumi got on her legs and ran towards the two men " I beg of you train me ! I will take up any hardship , I won't complain I swear !

Shishio put on of his hand under his chin thinking for a moment as he watched at Soujiro amused " Well… this should be amusing but I do have my methods so the first step , think it would be a double experience if Soujiro would start training you with the basics"

" WHAT ?!"

Both the youngsters watched as for a second Soujiro broke his smile , watching his master not believing his own ears "But master Shishio , why exactly me ? It doesn't make any sense , I have never trained before !"

" That's why , you will gain the experience , it will do good to you , trust me , I am never wrong "

" Wait a minute old man ! I asked you to train me , not some strange smiling bimbo ! "

" Did she just call him old man , god , this girl sure does have a death wish…" Yumi whispered frowning

" Excuse me , Miss , but this smiling bimbo , is not someone to be messed around." Soujiro said calmly as he glared at her.

Katsumi just crossed her arms and continued her outburst " You aren't older than me so please don't give any opinion that won't do any of us two any good "

" The conditions are final girl , so don't you dare speak anymore , or should I pack you nicely and sent you to Yoshiwara again " Shishio smirked as Katsumi paled at the thought of going back to that previous life.

" No I beg of you ! I will do as you say , but bear this in mind that someday you have to train me as well , not he all the time."

" That's better , but its me who makes the laws here , understood ?"

Katsumi frowned deeply " Yes sir…"

" Yumi , come I came to pick you up , its near lunchtime let's leave the children know each other better"

" HEY , I am not a child !"

Yumi chuckled at her outburst going to Shishio as he gave her one arm to approach " Please , you are such a brat , in my eyes and years you are absolutely a child , a little virgin to me is still young for to be called an adult as you presume to be "

Katsumi was red as a tomato as he and Yumi laughed softly " heyy… you know nothing , how can you think I am still…"

" To the way you walk , speak as you please …." As Shishio spoke those words his hand went to caress Yumi's long swan like neck and bowed to bit her shoulder licking it as Yumi's cheeks burned hot trying to keep his hands out of her body " Lord Shishio… please we are not alone…"

As Shishio continued with his assault a ashamed tomato face Katsumi went behind Soujiro not believing how straightforward that crazy man was .

" And the way your legs are shaking and you are ashamed to look at us doing a petty thing , it proves your innocent " Shishio smirked at her put an arm on Yumi's back as he oriented her to the door .

The door closed as Katsumi was still blushing madly behind a bit nervous Soujiro.

" You live with them , for how long ?!"

" I have been under the master's Shishio care since I was 8 years old , 10 years if am not mistaken , Miss Yumi has been living with us since a year and a half ago , I am , what can I say , used with them now" said a young Seta as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

" That man is crazy…"

" Please do not say that , you still haven't seen anything"

The tone of his voice seemed joking but it made her uneasy as the same time. Watching at him she stood a few inches taller than him but she couldn't help staring at his arm blue tones . Soujiro was young and kinda cute but Katsumi couldn't deny he was indeed sweetly handsome.

" So Miss Katsumi , from today and on this will be your room , I ran today in the morning by Miss Yumi's instruction to buy some Kimonos for you , for training we will see to find you some Gis and Hakamas your size. Since I see you dressed please follow me . I will give you a tour to the fortress .

* * *

This was short . I hope whoever is seeing this story , I hope its not too boring since I haven't receive any review. I promise it will get better ! The adventure has just started.


End file.
